Back Together (Sequel to Lost Love)
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: This is the sequel to Lost Love. Sorry for the terrible writing. 13 and Emma/ Allison are back together. 13 is meeting Emma/ Allison's parents, a.k.a. Prince Charming and Snow White... This should be interesting...
1. Preperation And getting side-tracked

'First impressions are often entirely wrong'. Unfortunately, they're also the only things that you remember about someone. I have a serious problem with 1st impressions. I always manage to fuck them up by saying something stupid or ridiculous, on the other hand, the parents in question are Snow White and Prince Charming. How weird can I possibly be to freak them out?

Emma got me out of my LBD. Well, she ripped it off me and then we did some stuff. Then she chose a different outfit for me. A mid-length blue number that is somewhere in between conference and party.

Her parents only know that Emma has invited a very special friend who, according to her 10 year old child happens to be her true love, joining them for dinner. I am worried, though. Will Snow and Charming be ready to accept that their only child, who, it turns out, is also a princess (that's right, I'm dating a fairy-tale princess) is bisexual? I've not even told MY dad!

I leave my room and walk outside. I just remember that no one told me the way to Emma's parents house when I see Emma's little yellow bug. I smile. Allison had always wanted one of those. It took an identity change and a new life for her to get one.

I get in and kiss Emma on the cheek.

"Ready?" She looks worried.

"No. What if I go all weird? 'Cause I do that, especially when I meet boy or girlfriend's parents. I think it goes back to high school. My boyfriend's parents walked in on us having sex. I've been nervous around parents ever since."

"You're rambling. And hey, don't sweat. You'll win them over with the trademark Remy Hadley charm. They'll love you. Just, maybe lock the doors when we're having sex." She grinned.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're already thinking about having sex with me?" I ask innocently.

"Well, yeah. We were amazing. Do you remember that 1 time at-"

"-Tiger Heat?" We say in perfect sync. We laugh and then we start making out. 15 minutes later Emma pulled away, her lips pink and swollen. Her hair was messed up. She checked herself in the mirror.

"Shit." She reached in the glove compartment, and pulled out a brush. I laugh. That's the Allison side. Prepared for everything. While she's fixing her hair, I take the opportunity to smooth out my hair. I don't need the brush 'cause my hair isn't as bad.

"We're gonna be late." Allison side. Again. It's cute.

"Well, let's go, then." I kiss her again. She starts driving. 5 minutes later, we arrive outside a building. It doesn't look like much. We go in. It's a 1st floor apartment. I was expecting a palace. This is better. I would feel over my head if it actually was a palace. This was so much more normal. We knock and wait. The door opens.


	2. Meeting the Parents

In the doorway stood a late 20s woman with short dark hair and pale green eyes. A guy with short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stood behind her. These were my girlfriend's parents? Weird. On the other hand, they were also Snow White and Prince Charming. I better get used to weird.

They looked at me. And blinked. Then they blinked some more.

"Hi, I'm Remy. I'm... um... Emma's-"

"Girlfriend." Emma broke in. "Hi, mom. Dad. I'm bisexual."

They just stood there, frozen.

"Surprise!"

Her mom recovered first. "Okay, do... do you wanna come in?" Emma took my hand and I held onto hers tightly. We stepped past her parents. We heard a grunt and turned around. Emma's mom had elbowed her dad in the ribs. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The door closed. No turning back now.

Dinner was set out on the table. We all sat down. Her mom was the first to speak. "So, Emma, you like girls?"

"Uh, yeah..."

She sat up, a questioning look on her face. "Is that why it didn't work out with Graham? Or August? Or Neil? Or Hook?"

"Mom!" Emma interrupted her. I raised one eyebrow. Looks like me and _Emma_ have some catching up to do. "I'll explain later. And, no, that's not why. Graham died, August turned to wood and Neil got me sent to prison."

"Looks like I should watch my back, then." I joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Wait, Hook? As in captain Hook?" Emma blushed and said nothing. Oh yeah, I really have to have a talk with her later.

"So, Remy, what do you do?" Emma's mom asked me, I guess she hates awkward silences as much as I do.

"I'm a doctor at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Oh, that's nice."

More silence.

"How did you two get together?" Emma's dad. He sounds like he's done this before, the whole questioning-his-daughter's-partners-thing.

She gives me a look that means _you take this. _My look means _don't make me. _Then she gives me the famous _I'm Allison Cameron, don't mess with me look._

I clear my throat and speak. "Well, Allison and I-"

"Who's Allison?" The parents said in sync. Creepy.

"Allison Cameron is actually the name my foster parents gave me."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Allison, sorry, _Emma_ and I both worked at PPTH."

"You were a doctor?"

"Yeah, head or ER. Before I was a bounty hunter, but after prison. Being a doctor was fun. Despite the socially repressed ass of a boss."

"Sounds like your type, what with Hook and all OW!" Emma's mom elbowed her dad in the ribs. "What? Just saying." Emma had gone bright red.

"I actually had a thing for him. We went out one time." She muttered. At my questioning look she qualified, "before you started working at the hospital."

"So, we were out of cases, and House, sent me down to the ER to get us a new case. He usually sent Taub or Foreman, but he's a pervert and had heard a rumour about Allison and a female nurse, so he sent me, 'cause he knew I was bisexual. I got my case, but while I was down there I saw Chase leaving Allison's office, looking upset. I went into the office, and Ally was crying. Now, I had had a crush on Ally for ages by then. I went up to her, and asked her what was wrong, and she told me she had broken up with Chase. Not gonna lie, I was kinda waiting for her to break up with him." I stopped and smiled at Emma, who looked mildly offended. But in a cute way. She gave me a peck on the cheek to show all was forgiven. My mind went a bit foggy. I shook myself. I couldn't form complete sentences. "I...um...well...you see..."

Emma laughed. "Remy won't be able to talk for a few minutes. Anyway, I told her I broke up with Chase, and she comforted me and left. For the next few days she was spending as much time in the ER as possible. About a week later, I found a secret admired letter on my desk. Not gonna lie, I was sorta creeped out. I wasn't ready after Robert. Then a week later there was another one. It went on for about a month and a half. By then I had figured out that it was a girl, that they knew me well, and that they worked at the hospital. Then she left flowers on my locker with a card that said, 'meet me tonight, 7 o'clock, at the parking lot, if you don't show, I'll leave you alone.' It was pretty stupid of me, but I went, with pepper spray." I half smiled at this, while her parents started laughing. "I saw Remy, waiting by her car, I got in with her after she revealed it was her. We went to a restaurant, and a movie, got to talking, and the rest is history." I gave her a kiss and her reaction was similar to mine. I smirked.

"Wait, who's House?" That was Emma's mom.

"My boss, her ex-boss, she worked for him, then she quit when Chase, her ex husband, got fired. He wasn't her ex husband then." I clarified.

"You were married?" Her dad asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah. Robert Chase. He was a doctor on House's team the same time I was. It... It didn't end well." Emma looked a bit sheepish.

"Why did you divorce him?" Emma's mom tried to salvage the situation.

"He killed a man."

"Oh."

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. At the end of the night, Emma drove me to the B&B.


	3. Catching up

We went up to my room and sat on the bed.

"So... that went well." Sarcasm was practically dripping from every word. I smiled.

"What?"

"It wasn't my screw up, this time."

"It wasn't mine, either."

"You had to say it. You just had to say it."

"Shut up!" She yelled, and whacked me with a pillow.

"You know, Chase hit on me. Actually he did it a lot, but this one time, he just said outright 'will you sleep with me?'"

"What?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too. Said he was playing the long game. When I was about to leave, he asked me." She raised an eyebrow, and I panicked a bit. "I said no, obviously. God, I missed you."

"You can stop, now."

"So, tell me about your conquests."

"What?"

"I seem to recall mention of a Graham, and a Neil, and an August, and did she say Captain Hook. I have GOT to hear about that one!"

"Seriously?"

I nodded. She sighed.

"Neil was- is Henry's dad. He was my first love. He ended it by getting me sent to prison for a bunch of watches **he **stole."

"Shit. Are they all this depressing?"

"Dunno. Let's find out!" I smiled. "Graham was the sheriff before me. He had been chasing me for a while. Eventually, he kissed me against my will. I told him he was way over the line. Eventually, after a confrontation with the Evil Queen, and a bitch fight or two, I kissed him. He said 'thank you' and died."

"..."

"August is Pinocchio. He turned to wood."

"..."

"Hook is this hot, sexy British pirate. He's been chasing me for ages. Please, not gonna happen, although, he is in an unofficial competition with Henry's dad over me. They're both trying to win me over."

"Wow. You still got it!"

"You know it!"

We laughed for a bit. I realised something.

"British, huh? What about the other guys?"

"Graham was British, too."

"Still got a thing for guys with sexy accents?" The blush told me all I needed to know. Then she hit me with a pillow again. "Unnecessary!"

"Oh, please, that was 100% necessary!" She scoffed.

"What!"

"You know it was! Now, it's your turn! Your 'conquests'. Go!" She put quote marks around the word 'conquests'.

"Actually, there was no one. I spent 2 years in hospital, as you know, and then I started the search. No time to just go to bars and pick people up."

"Oh, right." She shifted uncomfortably. "How's everyone?"

"House is still an ass, Foreman is still a robot, oh and Dean of Medicine, Chase is a flirt, they've brought in 1 really hot and 1 not so hot girl to replace us and Taub is still short and is now a father of 2."

"Awww, Rachel had twins?"

"Nope. 1 is Rachel's."

"Oh."

"Yeah."


	4. Meeting the Competition

After we fooled around **(you can deal with the details yourselves!) **Emma took me to the local bar, the Rabbit Hole. She entered, groaned, and turned to leave.

"Whoa, what's up?" I stopped her. "What is it?"

"Y'know how I told you about Hook and Neil? The unofficial competition-"

"Over you? Yeah?"

"Well, it's moved." She pushed the door open.

"Where are they? Oh, never mind, is Hook a hot guy with dark hair and clothes that show a lot of chest hair, guy liner, and a smouldering sexy look about him?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's got a hook for a hand! Not hard to pick out of a line-up!"

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

"Wait, how is playing pool fighting over you?"

"Neil is super competitive. As is Killian." I guess I looked confused, because she said "Hook. Any competition is always cutthroat. And, according to them, I'm the prize."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah."

"Shall we make it go away?"

"How?" I'd never seen her look so eager.

"Isn't it obvious? You walk in with me on your arm!"

"That might actually work."

"Yeah, it'll work! Let's go!"

We walked in. Cue awkward silence.

"Emma, love, what's this?" Asked a confused pirate. That accent is really sexy, though.

"I have a name. I'm Remy, Emma's girlfriend." I said, only slightly angry/annoyed.

"Girlfriend?" Asked the dude that was playing with Hook. That must be Neil.

"Yes, Neil, my girlfriend. Problem?" Emma was definitely annoyed.

"Yes. You're straight."

"I'm bi, not that you stuck around long enough to find out." She said, venom dripping from her voice.

"I don't believe you. You would've told me. Whose this, really? Goldilocks? Rapunzel?"

"Do I need a sign on my head saying 'not a fairy-tale character!' Jeez!" Then, more to get this guy away from Emma than anything else, I kissed her, 2 minutes later, he decided to believe us.

"Is your friend bisexual, too? Because I see possibilities." Captain Hook was getting closer to me. Fortunately, Emma saved me. "Yes she is,_ Killian_" He winced at the use of his real name. "And we're not interested."

"Pity."

They went back to their game.

"Looks like the competition isn't over." She whispered.

"Watch this." I whispered back. She must have seen the look in my eyes, because she pulled me back.

"Remy, no. I know that devilish look like the back of my hand."

"And I know that nervous face like the back or mine. Don't be so worried. Go get yourself a drink. I'll have a rum-"

"rum and diet coke? Yeah, I remember." She walked off to the bar, and I walked over to the 2 guys.

"Can I join?"

"Why?" Asked guy liner.

"Best pool player at Newton North." I said, gesturing to myself.

"Sure." The older guy said.

I grabbed a cue and they reset the table.

"You break." Guy liner told me.

I smirked. I bent over the table, and broke. 2 spotted balls and 2 striped balls went in the pockets. I felt eyes on me.

"Enjoying the view boys? 4." Hook walked to the table. He took a shot, and managed to hit the ball, which hit the felt. Neal laughed at him and walked. He took a shot. The ball hit another ball, which didn't go into a pocket. I took a shot, and then another, and then another. Ball after ball went in and within 5 minutes, I had won the game. I walked back to Emma with a smug smile on my face.

"Oh, baby, that was hot!" She handed me my rum & coke.

"Still got it." I said, kissing her. She finished her drink, and I finished mine. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure. Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

"Oh, and I was wondering if you were planning on sticking around for a while?"

"Of course! Do you not want me to?"

"No, I do, really. I saw dr. Whale in there... He asked about you. Oh, watch him by the way. You saw the creepy guy staring at Ruby, right? That's him. Anyway, when I told him you were a doctor he said there was a position at the hospital. Interested?"

I considered. "Sure, why not? I need something to do."

She kissed me. I smiled. A new life, a new home, same old girlfriend. Things were looking up.


End file.
